memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Marcia Taylor (fan film)
|Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} Marcia Taylor is a female Human who lives in the 24th century and services Starfleet and the Federation as the commanding officer of the Federation starship . (''Star Trek: Voyager'') Biography Early life Marcia Taylor was born on March 23, 2344 in San Diego, California on Earth to two very loving parents and had a very wonderful childhood, and made alot of new friends and she enjoyed her time. At the age of 16 she wanted to enter Starfleet Academy's command school to be a starship Captain. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Marcia enters Starfleet Academy at the age of 16 in 2360 and she learned a lot from the Academy teachers in command school and she jogs early in the morning to get her brain going and she works out alot to preform in her simulations and she passed alot of her class. In 2364, while she's working out one day she met her soon to be ex-husband John Martin and they worked a lot on their homework and studies and she and him fall in love and they both graduated in 2364 and they went their separate ways and stayed in contact with each other. USS Gage In 2366, Lieutenant Commander Taylor is serving onboard the USS Gage as first officer to Captain Franklin and she had a great service as first officer o nboard the Gage, while on the bridge she met Chakotay who was the ship's tactical officer at the time and they became good friends. In 2367, the Gage was assigned to the Federation assault fleet gathered at Wolf 359 to intercept a single Borg cube that was on course for Earth, the Gage took heavy damage to it's dorsal and ventral nacelle housings and the bridge was struck by a single Borg torpedo and the bridge was in shambles and half the bridge crew were dead expect for Chakotay and Ensign Nelson Taylor orders the crew to abandon ship and proceed to escape pods before she left the Captain was still alive and he kept them cover while the pods were launched and in a last ditched effort he rammed the Gage into the cube but caused minimal damage to the cube the pod carrying Taylor and the remaining crew hid behind the Melbourne's broken hulk while the cube tractored in the pods that were launched from other starships until she and her pod were picked up by the badly damaged USS Endeavour and taken back to Earth. Utopia Planitia Shipyards In 2367, after the Borg incursion that nearly cost her life Marcia was promoted to the rank of full Commander and given a job on starship development and enhancing weapons to prepare for the next Borg encounter should it happen, she also met Benjamin Sisko who was there in 2370 after his encounter with the Dominion to work on the Federation warship . USS Voyager Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Voyager personnel